


October 13: Dirty Talk

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Series: Sir and Sweetheart [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: BDSM, Come Eating, Comeplay, D/s, Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: There are things Mike doesn't want to say when he's angry, and Rafael comes up with a game to help.





	October 13: Dirty Talk

When Rafael hears the key in the lock, he pulls a beer from his fridge. The mutinous expression on Mike's face and the way he flings his keys into the bowl by the door aren't unexpected. Rafael was the one who's texted the bad news to Liv, after all. He'd had no doubt she would share it with the squad before cutting him loose for the day.

Mike drapes his garment bag over the back of the couch and stares at Rafael, clearly trying to calm himself down. "Mallory," he says.

"I'm sorry," Rafael replies, holding out the beer.

"I don't blame you," Mike says. He takes the beer and takes a long drink. "His lawyer gets to sleep tonight knowing he got that--" He clenches his jaw and breathes in hard through his nose.

Rafael knows Mike won't ever finish the sentence he started. When he'd come back from Afghanistan, he'd been quick to threaten with violence or say cruel things to people around him. He'd sought therapy and learned healthier ways to release his anger, but there are moments where he gets what he calls "Ranger angry," when his coping mechanisms fail him. But he knows enough to know he doesn't want to voice the angry thoughts he's having, and so he cuts himself, grits his teeth, and goes quiet.

Rafael appreciates the force of will, but he's never been quite sure how to help. He knows he wants to help, though. And this is the first time Mike's gotten "Ranger angry," when Rafael's been able to guess it's going to happen and had time to think ahead for a plan. 

"Take another breath," Rafael says quietly. He watches Mike do so and smiles when Mike visibly relaxes at taking an order. "Good," Rafael says, stepping close so he can press his hand to Mike's chest. "Can you match my breathing?"

Mike nods and does so. It takes a couple of minutes, but Rafael doesn't rush him. It's not about being on a timeline; it's about helping Mike relax.

"Very good," Rafael says as Mike unclenches his jaw. "My beautiful man."

Mike's eyes flutter closed at the praise. "Thank you," he says quietly.

Rafael taps on Mike's chest to get him to open his eyes. He tilts his head up and tugs at Mike's shirt. Mike leans down and kisses him, letting Rafael lead and sighing softly into Rafael's mouth.

"Do you want to play tonight?" Rafael asks after a few minutes of easy kissing. "I have an idea to help with your anger. Something we've done before, but with a twist."

Mike nuzzles Rafael's cheek and kisses behind his ear. "Yes," he says. "Please."

"Okay," Rafael says. "After dinner. Let's eat and talk. I finished that book you recommended."

Mike pulls away from Rafael, and his grin is eager. "Yeah? Don't say anything yet. Let's sit down and talk about it. Wait. No. At least tell me if you liked it."

"I did," Rafael says. "Quite a bit." He's not lying, and the happy smile Mike gives him makes him glad he gave the book a chance.

*

They have dinner (delivered Italian that Rafael had called in when Mike texted he was on his way), and they talk about the book (Mike had been right: It's an unreliable narrator that Rafael appreciates--a rare thing). Rafael sticks to a single Scotch. Mike has a second beer. By the time Mike stacks the plates and silverware and leaves them to soak in the sink, the lines of his body are relaxed, and it's only a bit of tension around his mouth that's still noticeable. 

Rafael takes the final sip of his Scotch as Mike stands behind his chair at the table and looks at Rafael, clearly awaiting instructions. "Would you like to play?" Rafael asks. It's how they start scenes, no matter how many times Mike has already agreed to play.

"Yes, please," Mike says, meeting his gaze with interest. 

"Go into the bedroom. Take off your clothes. Stretch a little. Sit on the edge of the bed with your hands in your lap. I'll be there in five minutes."

Mike nods sharply. "Yes, Sir," he says, then turns and walks down the hall.

Rafael sits at the table and waits. He's never asked Mike to give him a title when they play. He'd fallen into 'Sir' all on his own, and Rafael appreciates the simplicity of it. He listens to the sounds of Mike getting comfortable and grins to himself when he hears a grunt, then the unmistakable sound of Mike's back popping. He has no plans that require stretching; it just seemed like Mike could use the reminder, and he'd been right. 

When the clock clicks over to tell him he has one minute left, Rafael stands up and undoes his belt. He also removes his button up. He stretches his arms above his head and stands on his toes to get his blood flowing, then carries his glass over to the sink and leaves it with the rest of the dishes before walking down the hall.

Mike is exactly where he should be: edge of the bed, hands in his lap. His dick is soft against his thigh, but Rafael isn't worried about that. He knows the play will get them there. He'll make sure of it; it's his job after all. 

"I heard you stretch," Rafael says quietly as he shuts the bedroom door. It builds the feeling of this time being just the two of them, even though Rafael lives alone and so does Mike. "Thank you for doing that."

Mike looks quietly pleased when Rafael turns to face him. "You're welcome, Sir."

Rafael steps over to the bed and cups Mike's face in his hands. He tilts Mike's chin so he can kiss him. "If it's too much?" he asks.

"Red," Mike replies.

"If it's something you want to explore but are starting to feel overwhelmed?"

"Yellow."

"If you need to stop?"

"Red."

"Who's in charge?"

"You are."

"But who's really in charge?"

"I am."

Rafael kisses him again. They don't always cover the rules before they play, but tonight, Rafael wants to remind Mike exactly how much power he has to decide what happens. If Rafael's plan proves to be more than he can handle, he can say so, and Rafael will respect it.

"Tonight," Rafael says as he combs his fingers through Mike's hair, "I want you to tell me everything you want to do to me and everything you want me to do to you."

"Okay," Mike says slowly, clearly a bit confused. They've done this before. More than a few times. It's a comfortable game for them, making Mike put his wants into words.

"The twist," Rafael says, and the spark of extra interest in Mike's eyes makes him lean in for another kiss, "is that I want you to use the crudest language you can possibly imagine to ask for what you want. I won't let you trail off and give me a look or guess at your definition when you're blushing from being crass. If you want it tonight, you have to be filthy for me."

Mike takes in a deep breath and shivers. He doesn't look away from Rafael's face. "Why this?" he asks.

Rafael strokes his bottom lip as a reward for asking. He'd made it clear early on that asking was part of Mike's role. If he's confused or uncertain, he can't be the confident, challenging sub that Rafael wants the most. He doesn't want blind obedience. He wants to earn obedience. If there are times it is blind, it's because he and Mike have built trust in each other so blind obedience is another fun bit of play. "I want you to be crude and crass where it's safe. I don't know exactly how to help you get your anger out in a healthy way when it's overwhelmed you like it has today, but maybe this will help. Maybe having a space where you can say the filthiest things that come to your mind can help you let go a little."

Mike presses his hands to Rafael's abdomen, then slides them around Rafael's waist. "It's not the same, though, is it?" he says. "I don't hold back in here because I'm angry about thinking what I want to do with you. I hold back because it's just not the way I talk."

"Consider this an experiment," Rafael suggests. "Maybe if you practice a little more on all the things you are absolutely welcome to say, it'll help release stress when you _don't_ want to say things because you've worked so hard to have better reactions."

Mike considers it, never breaking eye contact with Rafael. Rafael's so proud he feels like his heart is too big for his chest. "Okay," Mike says after a few moments. "Okay, let's try."

Rafael beams at him, pressing one more kiss to his mouth. "Lie down on the bed, hands at your sides."

Mike does as he's told. Rafael strips and steps to the edge of the bed. "Open your legs," Rafael says. "Pull your feet up flat on the bed." Mike does so, and Rafael climbs onto the bed between them. He takes his time looking at Mike, letting his arousal show clearly. He touches lightly at a few of his favorite spots; caressing the insides of Mike's thighs, running a finger down a vein in his arm, ruffling the hair that runs from Mike's navel to his groin. 

Mike stays still and takes Rafael's affection. His dick twitches, and he stretches his hands, clearly wanting to touch. 

"Where do I start?" Rafael asks, meeting Mike's gaze. 

Mike swallows hard. "Kiss my inner thighs."

Rafael presses Mike's left leg until his knee is almost touching the bed. "You can say it better than that," Rafael says as he bends down but doesn't kiss.

Mike breathes slowly, clearly trying to choose his words. "Suck my inner thigh. Leave a mark."

Rafael sucks lightly, then pulls off. "Leave a what?" He glances up. Mike's staring at the ceiling, face flushed a little with embarrassment. 

"A love bite," Mike says. 

Rafael pinches Mike's knee. "I said filthy, not romantic," he chides.

Mike's face screws up. "I hate the word 'hickey'," he says. "It just sounds gross."

"You said it just now," Rafael encourages. "Just add it to the end of your sentence."

Mike pushes out an explosive breath. "Fine. Suck my inner thigh and leave a hickey."

Rafael wants to tease him some more, ask if he really only wants the one, but he can save that for later. He presses his mouth high on Mike's inner thigh and sucks hard, working a mark into his skin with no preamble. Mike hisses and moans, leg shaking a little when Rafael pulls away to check his work. The bruise is small but obvious. It'll darken to purple in the new few hours and stand out against Mike's skin wonderfully. Rafael runs his thumb over the spot a few times, soothing the pain of it. 

When he sits up and meets Mike's gaze, Mike's face and neck are still pink with embarrassment. "Color?" Rafael asks.

Mike considers the question. "Green," he says after a few seconds. 

Rafael smiles at him. "Okay." He presses lightly on the mark he's made and watches Mike's eyes flutter at the sensation. "What next?"

"Kiss me," Mike says. He groans when Rafael only responds with an arch look. "I don't...French kiss--no, that's not…" He bites his lip as he thinks, and Rafael fights the urge to dive down and suck his lip from between his teeth. "I want an open-mouthed kiss with lots of tongue," Mike blurts out after a pause, "and I want you to suck on my tongue and pull at my hair and--Wait. No. I think--"

"Breathe," Rafael says. 

Mike takes a slow deep breath. "Okay," he says to himself. He meets Rafael's eyes again. "Okay, I want you to tongue fuck my mouth while you pull my hair. I want you to suck on my tongue and bite at my neck and make me suck your fingers."

Rafael presses himself along Mike's body as he gets into position, getting a handful of Mike's hair and yanking hard so Mike's neck is exposed. "Do you care what order things happen in?"

"No."

Rafael bites his neck, then drags his tongue up to just under his jaw and traces the edge of it until he's licking Mike's bottom lip. He pulls at Mike's hair again as he dives into the kiss, thrusting his tongue as deep into Mike's mouth as he can. Mike mewls in the back of his throat, and Rafael chases the noise, slanting his mouth so he can get a deeper angle. 

He pulls away when Mike's chest heaves and goes back to Mike's neck for a few minutes, biting hard where the marks won't show under his shirt, being more careful higher up. He drags his mouth back to Mike's for another deep, hard kiss, and just before he breaks off again, he slides two fingers alongside his tongue into Mike's mouth.

Mike's answering groan echoes in the room, and Rafael yanks hard on his hair to force his chin up as he slides his fingers deeper. Mike sucks them hard, flicking his tongue between them. His eyes are closed, and drool dribbles out of the corners of his mouth, and he looks spectacular. 

Rafael plays with his mouth a bit more, easing his grip on Mike's hair as he slips a third finger into his mouth. He trails another flurry of bites over Mike's throat, then slowly pulls his fingers free, leaving a trail of spit from Mike's lower lip down to his collarbone. "Very good," Rafael says into Mike's ear.

Mke pants and his hands clench and unclench on the sheets.

"What's next?" Rafael asks. 

Mike squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head. "Yellow," he says. "Yellow."

"Okay," Rafael agrees. He nuzzles Mike's temple and runs a soothing hand up and down his chest. "Breathe with me." 

Mike matches his breathing, and Rafael feels the tension roll out of him. "Good. Very good."

"I think…" Mike shakes his head. "I think I want to do it one more time, but I'm not sure."

"I'll help you," Rafael offers. "Where do you want me to touch you next?"

"My dick," Mike says. 

Rafael reaches between them and strokes Mike's dick. "Like this?"

Mike huffs a laugh. "No, and you know it."

Rafael lifts his head so he can meet Mike's gaze. "I do, but you still have to say it."

Mike nods. "Okay. I want you to...jerk me off but with your dick too. In your hand, I mean." He squeezes his eyes shut. "I'm not good at this, Rafael."

"You're doing fine," Rafael replies. He shifts so he can line his dick up against Mike's and wrap his hand around them both. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes," Mike says. His face relaxes when Rafael strokes them both slowly. "Tighten your hand," Mike says, eyes still closed. "Tighten your hand around our dicks and jerk us off faster."

"How much faster?" Rafael asks as he speeds up slightly. "How much tighter?" He tightens his grip. 

Mike shivers and clenches his hands. "Tight. Tight and fast. Like...like that time in your office when you jerked us off while I sat on your desk, and you made me open my shirt so you could come on my chest."

Rafael groans at the flash of memory. "Oh, very good," he says as he does his best to match his speed and grip to the memory of that night. "Do you want to come like this?"

"Yes," Mike says. "I want--I want to touch you. No. Grab you. I want to grab your ass and--" He cuts off when Rafael adds a twist to the end of his stroke. "Fuck. Rafael."

"How do you want to grab my ass?" Rafael prompts. 

"I wanna dig my fingers into your ass so hard I leave bruises, and tomorrow night I can kiss them before I eat you out."

"Grab my ass," Rafael says. He groans in approval when Mike grabs him on the underside of his ass and grips hard. "Oh, that's good," he says. "That's so good."

"I want to come on you chest," Mike says, rocking his hips up to help Rafael jerk them off. "I want you to come on your chest, too. I want you covered in come so I can lick it off."

"Very, very, very good," Rafael says. "I'm going to make us come all over me, and you're going to clean me up starting with my hand."

"Yes. I love sucking your fingers. I want you to feed me our come from your chest so I can suck your fingers more."

"Fuck," Rafael breathes. He doesn't have the breath to say anything more, the image Mike's just presented him entirely too much on its own. He presses his forehead to Mike's shoulder and concentrates solely on getting them off. 

Mike doesn't have the same problem. "I want to come all over your hands one night just so I can clean it up," he says. "I want to lick my come off your wrists and from between your fingers and suck it off from your fingertips."

Rafael comes with a shout, doing his best to come on his chest like Mike wants. Mike clenches his hands tight on Rafael's ass and follows after him, shaking and mewling as he adds to the mess already on Rafael's body. 

Rafael heaves himself up and flops on his back next to Mike, giving them both a moment to catch their breath. When Mike turns on his side to look at him, he looks embarrassed about everything he's said. Rafael holds out his come-spattered hand in invitation, and Mike ducks his head in silent appreciation as he leans in and starts to clean him with kitten licks. 

"You did so well," Rafael says quietly as Mike sucks the last few drops from Rafael's hand. Rafael runs his fingers through one of the thicker streaks on his chest and caresses Mike's bottom lip before slipping his fingers into his mouth. The mess on his chest is cooling quickly, and Rafael knows that Mike is aware he won't actually be able to clean him completely, but he wants to give him as much of his fantasy as he can.

"You did so well," Rafael repeats when Mike nuzzles into his palm after cleaning his fingers. "You pushed yourself. Did it feel good?"

Mike meets Rafael's gaze, shy in a way he only gets after a new game. "Yeah," he says quietly. "It felt…" He ducks his head and presses a kiss into Rafael's palm. "Thank you, Sir."

Rafael cups his cheek. It always takes Mike a little time to get his thoughts together after they play, and Rafael knows he'll have more to say after they shower and Rafael makes sure Mike gets some water and a snack. "Thank you, Mike," he says quietly. The rest can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd told me at the start of Kinktober that I'd be in love with a BDSM Rafael/Mike relationship with Dom Rafael, I'd have been vaguely unsure, but boy howdy have I sold myself on this shit now.


End file.
